Sugar Rush
Only MotorStormers would think to stage a race in and around an old sugar plantation. The sharp machinery and rusty metal, those rust-weakened floors and rotten walls, and the zero-visibility of the cane fields all combine to make this track a sickly-sweet rush that’s going to ruin more than just your teeth. - Loading screen description Back in the day, the Island had a thriving sugar plantation. Business all dried up and it wasn't long before nature reclaimed the refinery. Low beams, pipes and rickety rooftops are the order of the day here as the race goes into some tight spots. "Finally! Sugar! Where are those Mojitos?" - Dice - Festival Card #059 Sugar Rush is an Earth-Zone track in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, based in an abandoned sugar plantation; it is chock-full of sharp turns, tight spaces, and low visibility. The enclosed nature of this track makes you more vunerable to attacks and nudges from other vehicles. Sugar Rush's surface is mainly made up of dirt tracks with almost no mud, so it is great for most vehicles. There are also no natural opportunities for boost cooling, apart from the elevated irrigation system in the plantation itself. Shortcuts *There is a shortcut which any class lighter than Mud Pluggers can take by jumping to the left from the rightmost ramp exiting the refinery and landing on the roof then landing on the ground, effectively cutting off the turn and many seconds off your time. However, this shortcut is very unpredictable and not even the best of players can master it, so it is not recommended. *In the plantation, it is possible for vehicles larger than Racing Trucks to directly cut through the sugar cane crop. *After exiting the first section of the refinery, if you take the right path you will be lead to a jump. Instead of going off the jump there is a shortcut through the trees to the right of it onto the end of the other route. This will give you a few extra seconds ahead of the competition if done correctly. *On the second stretch, on the right path there is an elevated lookout tower. Crash into it to spawn in the ditch below for a few extra seconds of time. *On the second floor of the first building one can stay to the right side and jump through a couple of silos and other small buildings, landing on the other side on the track. This shortcut cuts off the second turn and is most easily accomplished when riding a Bike. Trivia *The raised metal section that enters the sugar refinery is not strong enough to support Big Rigs and Monster Trucks; the supports for it on the ground are also breakable, which when hit will knock down the section of track. *Near the exit of the refinery, on the lowest level, there is a large tank with an opening door which can be moved when hit. It is extremely heavy, so hitting it in a small vehicle will cause a wreck. *Near the end of the track, after the sugar cane plantations, there is a large pipe that can be driven through by every vehicle up to and including the smallest Mud Pluggers. It is possible, but very tricky, for cars with open, unenclosed wheels (such as the Voodoo Iguana) to barrel roll through said pipe. The Monarch Mk 1 is particularly good at this. *After the plantations, there is a small enclosure with numerous barrels and two gas canisters; if the player comes into contact with these canisters, their vehicle will wreck and the barrels and other scrap will going flying out of the enclosure, showering the final stretch of track in debris. MSPR_Player 1_33.jpg MSPR_Player 1_77.jpg MSPR_Player 1_76.jpg MSPR_Player 1_75.jpg Sugerrushmap.jpg|Map of Sugar Rush. MSPR joby91467 162.jpg|The explosives. Category:Tracks Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Gameplay